A Meant To Be Love
by BellaJaperCullen21
Summary: Summary is inside. I love Charmed but i wish Phoebe would've ended up with Cole. So here is my take.
1. Chapter 1

A Meant to Be Love

Summary: We all new Cole was possessed buy the source and that Phoebe vanquished him to protect her sisters. But what if Phoebe wanted Cole back in her life and she tells her sisters. Piper and Leo supports her but Paige goes off the deep end. What if Paige turns out to be the greatest evil of all. There is a new guy in Phoebe's life just how will she deal with that. And will Cole be willingly to accept Phoebe back in his life. Life for the Charmed Ones is gonna change.


	2. The Unexpected

**A Love Meant to Be**

**A/N:** Cole and Phoebe was always my favorite couple on Charmed and I wondered what would have happen if a she decided to try to get him back. My story moves a little away form the show. I'm bringing back a character but I don't want to give it away. So I hope you enjoy my take. Please read and review it. I like to know your opinions and if you got any ideas please let me know. For all who read my other stories I am working on the next chapters so it won't be long now.

Chapter One: 

Phoebe's point of view

I can't believe I'm thinking about Cole. He's been dead for a year. Our lives had returned to normal. Piper and Leo welcomed a beautiful baby boy Wyatt Matthew Halliwell into their life. Paige has embraced her white-lighter side. Since Piper had the baby, she has taken over the wiccan duties. Paige love being a witch. My advice column took off and now I'm known all over San Francisco. Everybody's happy. I'm happy or should be but I'm not.

All I can think about is Cole. Happy memories, sad memories, any memories that involved Cole. Uh. I should be happy that he is gone. That we saved good magic from the source and vanquished his evil spawn. I'm not. He is or was my soul mate and that I can never replace him.

I keep trying to convince my sisters that I'm moving on but I think Piper suspects otherwise. Paige is glad Cole is gone. Ever since she discover he was a demon she never trusted him. Piper was willing to give him a chance. I think her and Leo knows something but whatever. I'm trying to act like I'm moving on but the truth is that I'm miserable.

I talked myself into getting into another relationship with the paper's new owner Jason Dean. It didn't have that spark that me and Cole had. After six months of dating he told me he was in love with me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him I loved him when I know that my heart belongs to another. So I parted ways with him. I wish I could've saved him from heartbreak but It was fair to either of us.

I got face the facts that there is nobody else for me. Cole is one of a kind. I fell in love with before I found out he was a demon and I still love him after. He was sent by the triad to kill me and my sisters. The great flaw in that plan was for his human half to fall in love and with a charmed one. I remember when I went to his house after he tried to break up with me. I wasn't letting him go that easy.

***Flashback***

"_Phoebe, what are you doing here?"_

"_I um, I came to tell you something. Actually -"_

_(Kisses Cole)_

"_I was always much better at show then tell."_

_(Kisses Cole again)_

"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."_

"_Neither do you."_

***Flashback***

I never said the words that night but showed him instead. That was the best night of my life, I wish it never ended. After that my sisters found out that Cole was Belthazor. When I found Cole bleeding I called Leo to heal him but he ended up getting electrocuted kind of. that's when I started getting suspicions. Leo heals people without a hitch so why was Cole different. A demon named Quell and my sisters came storming into his apartment ready to vanquish him. And when he transformed I was shocked to say the least. I didn't have the heart to do it so I staged it to make my sisters think that I did.

Vanquishing demons come easily unless it's Cole. The last time I had to vanquish him really got to me. He had become the source and convince me to become his queen. We were happy but then I started to miss my sisters and that's were our downfall started. I remember when I had to choose between my husband and my sisters. I had chose good over evil. Right over wrong. It's like a movie playing over and over again.

***Flashback***

"Sorry, its for the best."

"I know it is."

(Kisses Cole)

"Phoebe." Piper says.

"I'm sorry too."

(Places crystal on he ground)

"Phoebe no. No!"

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda," Piper starts.

"Astrid, to Helen, Laura and Grace,"

"I always love you."

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Paige continues.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space."

***Flashback***

That is something that I will never forget. I was pregnant at the time so that was double heartbreak. But it turns out that the baby I was carrying was going to be the new source when he was older. The seer sent a demon to bring me to the underworld so she can steal the baby so she can be crowned the new source. The baby had to much power for her to handle and he destroyed her and the council. I found out that he wasn't mine or Cole's he was the seer's all along. To me he was the only thing I had of Cole that I could cling to. Now I don't even have that. Sometimes I wonder if protecting innocents and good magic is even worth it.

I need to stop. I'm just depressing myself. The past is the past and there's nothing I can do to change it. I go to leave my room when I see blue and white orbs. I was used to seeing them so I just thought it was Leo. Imagine my shock when it was a different person not a white-lighter but an Elder.

To say that I was unhappy was an understatement. I was pissed.

"What do you want?" I said while trying to get my anger under control.

"I know that you don't want to deal with us right now -"

"Damn right." I interrupted. This elder looks familiar like I seen him somewhere.

"Like I said I know you don't want to deal with us right now but they, me want to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what. I protected magic by killing my husband. So what do the Elders want to help me with?" I spat.

"Your destiny."

"My destiny." I said. "Right. Incase you don't know this I already have a destiny and its with my sisters thank you." I said while heading for the door.

"Yes I do know that. I am a elder." he chuckled but then he got serious. "You are a charmed one but that doesn't mean you can't have more than one destiny."

"Okay. Well, can I least can I know your name."

"Oh sorry. The name's Benjamin."

"Do you have a last name?" I asked. He was cute. There is something about him I can't put my finger on it.

"Turner. Benjamin Turner." I wonder if he's related to Cole.

"Hey are you related to a Cole Turner?" I asked his face soften.

"Phoebe I can't tell you that."

"Why can't you tell me? Oh let me guess the "Elders" forbid you. Am I correct?"

"No. I don't think you could handle it." his eyes full of concern.

"Tell me or get out and stay out." I threaten.

"Fine. Yes I am related to Cole. He is my son.

"You can't be serious. Elizabeth killed his father and then the source captured his soul." I didn't believe this. It couldn't be true. Did the source lie to make Cole do whatever he said.

"I am serious and I got to say having someone as good as you loving my son who was raised evil makes me proud."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth was a demon as you know and she wanted to raise in the underworld so he can become the source's right hand man. I didn't want him that for him. I wanted Cole to be raised as normal child. Elizabeth wasn't to found of that so we got into a fight and I threaten to expose her, magic, whatever. She wasn't happy so she told me to meet her at a park with our son. I didn't know it was a trap. When we came into view she reached and took our son from me and killed me with an energy ball." Benjamin said while looking out the window.

"You want to know the sad part?"

"What?"

"I loved her. I knew she was a demon and I didn't care. I loved her the same and I know deep down she loved me to."

I can feel his heartbreak over his ex-wife. He knows what its like to fall in love with the wrong person. To not care.

"But you Phoebe, you set Cole free. You made him see that evil is not the only choice. Just because a person was born believing something don't mean that they have to keep believing that way."

"Okay so who set your soul free then."

He chuckled. I feel like I'm missing a joke.

"Phoebe my dear daughter-in-law. Wow. That's weird to say. My soul was never captured the source had made Cole believe that they had it so if he ever disobeyed him he could use it against him." he said. "the elders made me one of them because I was knowledge about demons since I was married to one and that I could help witches to fight. They knew of my son but they forbid me to see him. I know that if I was aloud in his life his path would've been very different. The elders didn't see it this way though. So I had to go over a hundred years to know that my son was aligned with evil. Well, until he met you."

"I loved him he is or was my soul mate and can't nobody take his place in heart. And when I try to date it feels like I'm cheating on him or trying to forget him. I can't and won't do that."

"Phoebe, what happen to Cole was unfortunate and you saving yourself and your sisters was the right thing to do. Never doubt that."

"How can you say that? I knew something was wrong with him and I didn't do anything about it. I could've saved him. But I turned my back on him and our love. I'm a failure." I started crying. How could I do that to Cole when he needed me most.

"Phoebe look at me." Benjamin demanded softly. "I'm not aloud to tell you what happen but I will tell you this. Light isn't always good and darkness doesn't always bring evil."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I want you to look in your heart for the answer my daughter." he smiles. "I like that. Even if we just met and you found out I'm your father-in-law you feel like my daughter. I might not have been their for my son but I will be their for you."

"Thanks. But why can't you just tell me?" I ask getting impatient. Stupid elders and their stupid cryptic remarks.

"Before I orb out I will tell you this. The way you see things is not how they appear to be. What I'm saying is take a closer look and then you will find the answers. Phoebe I am your white-lighter-"

"Wait I thought you was an elder?" I asked getting confused again.

"I am its just they found it fit to assign me to you while you figure out your own destiny. You can call this their apology of sorts." he said laughing.

"Oh."

"Well, if you need me just call and I will be here." with that he orbed out.

I got to thinking about the past year. How me and Cole got engaged and how Cole took in the source to help save us while we said the vanquishing spell. Wait that's it. The hollow. The Hollow absorb the source's power and must've went into Cole's void in him where Belthazor used to be. That's what the seer meant. I should've figured this out a long time ago.

Cole didn't become the source he was possessed by him and all thanks to me. If I didn't vanquished Belthazor none of this would've happen. Oh My God. This changes everything. I need to talk to Piper. I opened my door and head out but before I do I looked at a picture of me and Cole.

"I'm sorry Cole. I should've never gave up but I promised we will be back together again." and with that I leave.

Cole's pov

I can't believe I've been made into a white-lighter. It's so strange after all I spent my life doing evil things. I won't mess this up. I've been given another chance and I will try to make up for my past. I want to make Phoebe proud. Dad told me she still loves me and that she believe she gave up on us to early.

I don't believe that. I wasn't strong enough to fight the source and I let him corrupt our love. I'm going to make it work with me and Phoebe and it will last.

I see Leo so I walk over to him. He's the only one who accepts the elders choice about me. We might not see eye to eye on things but over the course of eight months Leo has become my best friend.

"Hey, Cole. You ready for this man?"

"You bet." after that we orb out. I'm blessed and I can't wait to see where destiny has in store.

**a/n: this chapter took longer then originally planned but because I added a lot of stuff. I hope you enjoy. I like charmed and Cole/Phoebe is my favorite couple. Please read and review. Again any ideas please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
